paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol Godzilla 2014 Part 5 Godzilla Vs M.U.T.O Round 1
Marshall Listen you two I need you to get on a train back to Adventure Bay Clarie Why Marshall Marshall Because I said so Clarie Okay come on Kristen Ryder Wait Jason can you fly them back to Adventure Bay Jason Sure thing Genneral Chase Why don't we all head back Marshall I'm staying here I'll take a train to the airport Zuma Okay Marshall runs off to the train station meanwhile M.U.T.O was closing in on Seal Island Marshall Well I'm here He than sees Alex and Mr Porter Mr Porter Alex get on the Train okay hey look there's Marshall Alex Oh hi Marshall Grandpa get on the train before it (doors shut) gets reday to leave um Mr Porter I'll catch the next train and meet you at the airport Alex Okay Marshall Hi Alex I saw what happend Alex Yeah well he'll catch the next train As the train left Alex looked out the window of the train and saw many things he thought were cool Alex Hey Marshall you gotta look out the window But when Marshall looked out the window he saw something he wish he hadn't there sitting on the track near the airport was M.U.T.O M.U.T.O roared so loud that everyone on the train heard it and when the people on the train saw the giant creture they went into a panic than M.U.T.O bit down on the train causing people to fall out Alex was saved by Marshall Eleswhere on the island a beach party was going on as the party went on a little girl walked to the water and saw a wave heading for the beach Girl Daddy Daddy Girl's Father Zoe Zoe's Father picked the girl up and than he saw the wave Zoe's Father Run Run Soon people started to run for their lives even a dog that was tied to a tree so it wouldn't get swept out to sea broke loose and ran they ran but the water caught up with them and crushed them or drowned them on impact those who manged to get to higher ground than shot up flares they saw a huge creture come out of the water The soldiers that were on the roofs of bulidings begin to shoot the monster but their bullets had no effect on it Back at the airport M.U.T.O was destroying the bridge soon two F 18s came to engage it in battle but their missles had no effect on the creture and it simply swated them away one landed on a passeger plane and they both exploded causing the people inside the airport buliding to scream than they saw a foot come down M.U.T.O saw the creture and roared at it Marshall and Alex saw it too and Marshall instantly recgonized the lagrer monster it was the one Jason told them about it was Godzilla Marshall It's Godzilla Godzilla brought his head back and let out an ear shartering roar SKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHHHHHHHKKKKK Meanwhile on the plane Kristen was watching the news and saw Godzilla and M.U.T.O fighting Kristen Mommy look Clarie What is it Kristen Dinosaurs Claire came over and saw the footge of Godzilla And M.U.T.O Claire Marshall To Be Contiued Category:Godzilla Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Movie